


Rollerboasters and Paris Wheels

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Weasley on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollerboasters and Paris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



"It's a rollerboaster," Arthur proclaimed, proud to understand the concepts of a Muggle amusement park. "I imagine it's called that because once you get off you can boast about the fact that you survived."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance of silent agreement that it was best not to correct him. Mr. Weasley seemed to be very proud of this knowledge and it seemed cruel to Hermione to strip that pride away.

"And this one," Arthur said pointing to another ride, "Is a Paris wheel. I imagine they have one in Paris as well. They must have been invented there."

"I'm sure they were," Harry mumbled.


End file.
